adolf drachen
by sosorry83
Summary: They chose me for an experiment and i ended in a different word. I will survive, i'm a trained killer after all.(stopping it for a short period)UP for adoption MP me
1. Chapter 1

Adolf drachen

The world war 2. Everyone know about it. Adolf hitler became the leader of his country and began his conquest. He was a good sprecher and won his people faith. While his army walked on the world, he tasked his scientist to make a device he would use to make his men stronger. They began their research before the war and where close to finish it. They just had to find a test subject. They couldn't just choose anyone. If it succeded, they would have a mighty warrior and couldn't afford to let a nobody be that warrior.

Eibert ran to the commandant office. He was a small thin scientist that worked on this project since his begining. He was delighted. Finally his years of research was bringing result. He was working in a facility hid under berlin. No one knew of it existence aside from hitler and some officer. It was an underground building, white and silent. He rushed past a turn and went to a nearby door. He knocked and opened.

"Kommandant, we are ready for a test. The device is ready and working, we just need a subject."

"ausgezeichnet! Hitler will be delighted! I hope it wont be a failure. Remember well, if you fail this project will be stoped, our country can't spare anymore money."

"Sure Kommandant, i'll make sure everything work fine. So, what about my test subject?"

"Don't worry, i already have someone in mind."

SS headquater

The building was brand new. They built it when the war began. People here had two kind of job, the first one was about marriage control to make sure german would marry each other and not some stranger. The second one was more... official. They had to found spy or traitor and dispose of them. All the member of this organization were trained assassin and had a deep loyalty for their country. They had the basic stuff needed for their job: a scythe, a luger 1900 and a lot of knife hid where they could.

One of them was special. He didn't use his gun but a piano rope. He was a cold killer and could torment his target to get what he wanted. None of his colleague talked with him. He wasn't tall nor muscular but he knew how to fight and wasted no move or talk. Some though he was just a loyalist and an extrem one but they were wrong. He just did his work and nothing else. He was sadistic sure but not a monster. He wasn't racist or loyalist.

He had blond hair, blue eyes and a scarred face. A big scar crossed his face from his left eyes to his shin. His body was trained, he had muscle but nothing really excessiv. He was, at first look, a normal man. He wore his casual SS outfit. A black leather coat, a black cotton suit and leather boots. On his tight, he had a white theater mask with a smile. He used it when undercover to make sure no one would know who he was.

When he first took this job it was so that he could pay for his sister medical bill. She had a heavy decease that couldn't be cured. He didn't know that before so he took the job and paid for all her medical need. Three years later, she died. He had nothing to leave for anymore. He resumed his work and lost his feeling bit by bit. She was his everything, She was what he protected since he learned about his decease.

He was coming back from a mission he finished. He was currently filling a paper about this mission when two official came to his desk.

"Wachtmeister Adolf drachen?"

"ja."

"Glückwunsch, you've been selected to take part in a special experiment. We'll come to take you tomorow morning, make sure to wear this outfit, The führer will be here watching."

"understood."

The two men left, leaving him alone on his desk. He filled the form and left. He was leaving in a building gave to him. It was a small appartement with a bedroom, a kitchen and a living room. He was used to live her. It was secure and took a quick shower, ate and went to sleep. A dreamless night.

He woke up and got dressed. He sat on the couch of his living room and waited. It was 7 am. The sun wasn't up yet but he was sure they would come early. While he waited, he wondered what kind of experiment they would be doing. He didn't thought about it long. Someone knocked at his door.

"kommen"

The two official he met at his work where here. He got out, closed the door and followed them. Outside , a mercedes benz 770 was waiting. They went in and the car moved. They brought him in front of a bar and stoped the car. Adolf was surprised, why would they stop here.

They came out of the car and went inside the bar. Surprisingly, it was open. They went to an elevator and one of the man pushed on the letter "o" of "elevator". The elevator movec down. They waited for two minutes before it stopped. When the door opened, a bright light attacked adolf eyes.

When he opened them again, adpating to the light, he was greeted by a white coridor. The men gestured him to come with them.

They walked for thirty minutes, on the way they met a lot of scientist and military. Finally the men stopped in front of a green door.

"Mister drachen, i hope it will go well. You have to go inside and listen to the scientist."

"ja"

the men left adolf alone. He wasn't sure about this experiment but if didn't go, they would jail him. He opened the door and went inside. It was a big room with an enormous device. On the center, a tube was open. The scientist were working on the device. One of them looked up ans spoted him.

"HA! Die subject! Finally. Come in, come in. Can you put your mask please ? I'm sure it will please the Fürher."

He obeyed and put his mask on. He followed the scientist instruction and went in the tube. He looked up and saw a big window. Behind it, hilter and some officer were watching him. He saluted them and stood still. The tube closed and he didn't move.

"Fürher! We are here today to test the device you asked us to make. To help us, we have the special agent "death actor". One of the most famous SS working for the reich. He succeded more than twenty mission , half of them in ennemy territory. If the experiment work, he will be the grim reaper himself and show the way for an army of super soldier. With this, let us begin the experiment."

He went back to a consol and began to push button. First nothing happened, but a strange mist began to form in the tube. Drachen didn't move, he waited. The scientist began to run everywhere and he could see that they were worried. The mist became thicker and he had some difficulty to breath but stood still. And it happened, everything went black for him. He didn't feel anything nor did he see anything. Everyone in the room went silent. The subject disappeared. There was nothing in the tube.

"Arzt, explain! Now!"

"I, I don't know! Something went wrong and we weren't able to stop the process. I'm sure the next time will be a sucess"

"There won't a next time, The Fürher need you all to work on the V2 project. You have two days to erase all data of the project and transfer all your men on the V2 project."

"Yes sir..."

 _somewhere else_

I didn't move, i couldn't let the Fürher see me unsightly. I had to stay still and strong. I hated him, he was racist and because of him, the world was at war. I thought about killing him but if i did that it would condamn all the germans. While i waited, the mist became thicker. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly. I heard someone knock at the tube but stood still.

Suddenly, i felt a cold wind on my neck. I thought it would be because of some product they used so i sood still. I was standing, arms on my back, mask on my face and my cap downcast. I thought about what i would do after this experiment and waited. I stood here for hours. My leg began to cramp. I opened my eyes and what i saw stunned me. I wasn't in the tube anymore. Around me, only snow and mountain. I was observing where i could be when i heard something. As if something was running.

I wasn't really camouflaged. I was dressed in full black outfit while the scenery was white. I ran to a nearby rock and hid behind it. I looked up and saw something that looked like a big white bear. He was wearing an armor.

 _Russian?_

I was about to hid again when something else appeared. A woman on a big boar. She had an armor too. I thought they would kill each other but they were "talking". I could see their mouth move but couldn't understand them.

"are you sure you saw somehting?"

"Yes, it was a man wearing a black outfit. Look there is footprint."

They were looking at something on the ground. I looked down and understood what they were looking at.

 _My foot print!_

I thought about showing up but i didn't know if they wanted to fight or talk. I had a few option. First i could simply stay here, hid under the snow and hope they wouldn't find me. Secondly, i could show up and see what they wanted. I didn't have a choice. I stood up from my hiding spot and showed up.I'm sure they could kill me on a whim if they wished, no way a normal human could fight against two beast on equal ground. The woman looked at me while the bear stood between the two of us.

"You! Who are you?"

"Ich verstehe Sie nicht."

"volibear, do you understand what he is saying?"

"no..."

I put my hand up to show them i didn't want to fight. If they were russian, it would make us ally. I was about to move to them but suddenly, the bear looked up. The woman did the same thing. I was about to mimic them but it could be a trap so i stood still. After a short moment, they began to run away. A looked behind me and understood. A storm. I looked around and spotted what looked like a cave. I ran to it and hid inside . The storm caught up and when i looked outside, i couldn't see anything.

I didn't know a lot about storm but i knew it wouldn't last long. I went back in the cave and looked around. It wasn't very big it i just needed it to hid. I sat next to the wall and waited for the storm to stop. Slowly my eyes began to close and i fell asleep.

When i woke up, i was surprised to see that a rock was blocking the entrance of the cave. I tried to dig on the side but it was frozen. I couldn't possibly move this rock. I sat and began to think about what to do. I couldn't do a thing... I went to the rock a put my hand on. At least, i could try.

I put my shoulder against it and began to push. To my surprise, the rock moved easily, i didn't push a lot tough. I wondered a bit. I pulled my glove tight and punshed the rock. It brock under the punch. I looked, stunned, at my hand still closed.

 _Could it be?_

I tried to run but stoped 100 meter away breathing heavily.

 _So it's just my strengh..._

I had no idea on what to do. I went on top of the hill and looked around. White... nothing else, I looked behind me, same sight, at my left? Same. At my right? Sam... smoke?

Something was burning. It made me remember of oradour-sur-glane. I didn't like what happened but we had order and those people were all trained french assassins, we couldn't let them live. I went down the ill and began to walk in the smoke direction. I walked for hours and couldn't see any village or town. I was about to stop when i heard strange sound. I went up the ill in front of me and lay down. I could finally see it. A burning village.

I could see people on horses and other with sword. They were running after what looked like villager. There was a group of tied people at the entrance of the village and i could easily understand what they would do next. Rape, murder and slave.

I could let them do but i needed help and those villager were what i was searching for. I went down and began to get around the town. The night was getting closer and my clothes began to be usefull. I waited until the sun went down and finally took action. I first went for the guys guarding. I broke the first one spine with a violent kick and strangled the second one with my piano rope. I could hear women scream on the house next to me. I took a quick glance inside. They were raping the women. There was only three guys inside. I took a snowball and threw it on the torch. When the light went off, i ran inside and sliced their throat with my machete.

The women were screaming so i went to them and put my fingers on their mouths. They couldn't see me so they just nodded and went silent. Outside, the men were grouping. The scream warned them. I couldn't kill them silently now. I went outside, machete in my hand and stoped a meter from the light. They could see the glow of my eyes but nothing more.

"who are you ?"

one of them yelled. The prisoner could only see two eyes and didn't understand what was happening. I looked around and saw child dead on the ground.

"Ich würde keine Gefangenen zu tun"

"What is he saying ?"

I could hear the song in my head while the adrenaline went up. I began to sing, lucifer song.

SS marschiert in Feindesland  
Und singt ein Teufelslied  
Ein Schütze steht am Wolgastrand  
Und leise summt er mit  
Wir pfeifen auf Unten und Oben  
Und uns kann die ganze Welt  
Verfluchen oder auch loben,  
Grad wie es jedem gefällt

I rushed to the first one and beheaded him. It was easy, like cuting butter. He fell on the ground while the other looked at me with horror. Blood was jerking from his didn't touch me. I didn't stop to sing. An other rushed at me. I simply grasped his axe and stabed my machete in his hearth.

Wo wir sind da geht's immer vorwärts  
Und der Teufel, der lacht nur dazu  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.  
Wir kämpfen für Deutschland  
Wir kämpfen für Hitler  
Der Rote kommt niemals zur Ruh'

They were just 15. I had no doubt about my victory. They were rough and i had no difficulty dodging their weapon. Seeing that none of them wanted to fight i ran at them. In a swift move, i sliced the neck of three of them. Those idiot... standing so close to each other while fighting an unknown enemy. I went to the others. They didn't move. I used my machete and stabed it on an other man chest. This time he reacted smartly and grasped the machete.

Wir kämpften schon in mancher Schlacht  
In Nord, Süd, Ost und West  
Und stehen nun zum Kampf bereit  
Gegen die rote Pest  
SS wird nicht ruh'n wir vernichten  
Bis niemand mehr stört Deutschlands Glück  
Und wenn sich die Reihen auch lichten  
Für uns gibt es nie ein zurück

I let go of it and began to fight with my hand. I broke their neck, quickly and easily. They were hypnotized by my song. I was about to finish when the last one got out of his stupor and ran away.

He was surprisingly quick and i was sure it would be useless to ran after him. I went to a dead body and took his sword. I aimed to the last bandit and threw the sword. I waited and a loud "tump" reached my ears.

Wo wir sind da geht's immer vorwärts  
Und der Teufel, der lacht nur dazu  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.  
Wir kämpfen für Deutschland  
Wir kämpfen für Hitler  
Der Rote kommt niemals zur Ruh'

I finally finished, the fight lasted as long as the song. Perfect timing. Thankfully i succeded in avoiding getting blood on my coat. It was a hard task and leather is hard to wash. I took back my machete on the bandit body and cleaned it with his clothes. I put it back in his sheath and went to the tied villager.

Seeing me comming to them They began to shiver and yell. I crouched in front of one of the men and put my finger on his lips. He stoped to yell and looked in my eyes. I took a small knife out and cut his rope. I took a step back and motioned for him to stand up and do the same for his friends.

He did as asked. After freeing everyone, they all stood in front of me, unsure of what to do.

The two women i saved earlier came running to the man and began to talk with waiting for a while, the man came to me and showed me a house. I nodded and went in. Seeing a table with two chair, i sat on one of them. He sat in front of me and began to talk.

"Stranger, i want to thank you."

I titled my head on the side and looked at the man.

"do you understand me?"

"Ich verstehe nicht..."

"I see... Sejia, tell the shaman to come here."

I saw him talk to a small girl and she left runing. She came back with an old woman. She came at me and studied me. She talked with the man and took out a strange looking powder. She blowed it at my face. I coughed violently. The man talked again.

"Mister?"

"ha... i finally understand you fremd."

"thanks shaman, it seem like your powder worked."

"did you even think i would fail?"

The two bickered and i could only look at them curious. What did she use on me? Is it magic? But i couldn't answer those question alone. After a last sentence from the old woman, the man looked down and let her go. She won.

"sorry about it, my mother can be... stuborn some time."

"Don't worry."

"Now, i would like to thank you for saving us, if not for you, we would be dead now."

"I didn't do it for free. I want information."

"Anything you want"

"Where am i, how come i can understand you and here is there a car here?"

"Well first, you're in Freljord, second, my mot.. shaman used a magic powder we normaly use on new born to make sure they will be able to talk every language and finally, what is a car?"

"Wait... Frejlord? What are you talking about?Where is this?"

"Well.. On Veloran... Runeterra, you know?"

He was clearly confused. At least this information confirmed one thing. I wasn't on earth anymore. I scratched the back of my head and thought about my position. Lost in a medieval world without knowledge. While i was thinking, the little girl i saw earlier went close to me and was staring at me.

"Sejia!"

The man was calling her but she didn't move. I looked down at her. She was cute. Like little kitty trying to found out something.

"What do you want fräulein?"

"Is that your real face?"

The mask! I forgot about it. It protected my face from the cold so i totally forgot about it. I took the mask and took it off. The girl squealed and ran behind the man, not sure about what was behind the mask. When it finally came off, the man sighed and the girl came back to me.

"Are you a warrior?"

Her curiosity made me remember my sister. She wasn't affraid of me but wanted to know more.

"Why do you think that?"

"You have scarres on your face. It mean that you're a i right?"

"Yes, yes, you're right."

She was trully fun. She was jumping around looking at my stuff. The man was trying to calm her but she didn't stop. If i had to give an age, she would be around 7. She had white hair and red eyes. I was in deep thought. I didn't know what to do next, i couldn't just go and hope to be lucky enough to found another town.

While i was thinking, another man came in and began to talk with the leader. I choose to call him that since he is the one that took care of speaking with me. While they talked, he took quick glance at me with expecting eyes. I didn't liste to them, more like i couldn't. Sejia was asking a lot of question and didn't wait for me to answer. The man looked at me and talked.

"Mister, may i ask you a question?"

Sejia stopped to play with my mask and looked at the man and me.

"Go ahead Oberhaupt"

"what will you do now?"

He asked a good question. I looked at the sub-leader and Sejia. I didn't know what to do next.

"I don't know."

A smile appeared on his face and he looked at the other man. Apparently, they wanted something from me and this answer just gave them the push they needed.

"Would you min staying here and train our men? Basically, we want you to be our warchief. We are from a neutral tribe so bandit attack us often. Normally we can make them go back but this time ... We just didn't expect them..."

It was a good idea... I had no plan to go back since i heard rumor about us loosing the war and i knew what they did to SS. Plus Seija looked like a little puppy asking for a candy.

"I'll will train them. I just need a house a two meal a day. It will be enough."

He began to laugh and grasped my shoulder. Sejia jumped on my back and was giggling.

"Our hunter died when the bandit attacked so you can take his house. It's pretty big so you should close some room."

"will do."

I took my mask back from Sejia and went out. The villager looked at me with awe. I nodded and went after the leader. On our way he told me he was called Vorg. We walked to the other side of the village. Here, a big wood house was standing. Vorg let me in front of the door and went to take care of the bandits body. I went in and took a quick look around the house. Four room. Two bedroom, a living room and a storage room. Their was a lot of thing, beds, tables, wardrobes, weapon and food. I went outside and looked around.

I had to get used to my new job. I will train thos guys and make them fearsome. I will build a new SS unit and make sure they will be feared by everyone and everything. I was about to enter again when i spoted Sejia behind the wall.

"What do you want Fräulein?"

"hu-hum..."

"Speak, i wont eat you."

"wou-would you adopt me?"

"I think i heard you wrong, could you repeat?"

"Would you take me as your daughter? My parents died from illness and i have no one else... "

"I'm a stranger you know? You saw me , i'm a killer."

"You saved us!"

She was in front of me and looking at me with admiration. As if talking to her idol. This people are strange. Too strange. They met while i killed a bunch of people and trust me as if i were their savior. They behave like kid... They trust the strong. Now back to the main topic, what should i do with her? I never had kid. I am 25 for god sake. Sure i could teach her but taking care of her... I looked at her.

"Please, please, please, please!"

Damn... She was tiring. I didn't really have a choice. If i took care of her, i could show the villager i was one of them and thus have a better control over them.

"Fine, bring your stuff and take the second room."

"Yay!"

She ran to an other house and disappeared. I laughted at that sight. Vorg came from the house in front of me and offered me to take a look around the city. It was a small town. They had small wooden houses and a farm. I could see some beast that looked like cow and sheep. The town itself was in a valley. At the east, he showed me a river and a lake. North a frozen forest. South and west were just plain of snow.

He took me to a house on the village center. Inside were ten men. They looked strong. He went on top of a table and began to talk.

"Guys this is... wait, what is your name?"

"adolf drachen."

"right, guys, this is adolf drachen, he will take care of your training as warrior. I will let him explain you how it will work."

I went on the table and looked at them .

"STAND STILL"

They all jumped and stood still like i said . I got down and looked at them. At least they had some good reflexe.

"hear me you Abfall, i'll make you wish you never met me, i'll train you so that hell will look like a fun walk to you. If you had a god make sure to pray him because i wont be mercifull. You'll suffer, you'll cry but when i'll be finished with you, you'll ask me for more!"

They were sweting like crazy. One of them tried to speak but i glared at him. He shut up and stood still. I looked at Vorg. He was scared and didn't react at my speech. At least, i scare them.

"We'll start tomorow morning when the sun come up. If you have a wife kiss her and tell her you love her. If you have a mother, kiss her and tell her you're sorry. I wont tolerate you to be late. WEGTRETEN!"

Thy didn't understand me but left anyway. I went out of the house and left for my new houses. I could hear someone sing inside. I almost forgot about her. I went in my bed room and took off my cap. Sejia came in and began to drag me to the living room. On the table, a meal was waiting for us. Apparently she told the family that took care of her that i was now her guardian and since they accepted to give me meals in exchange for teaching them and protect them, she had the same ate peacefully. She just asked a ton of question and talked non stop. I finished eating and listened to her non stop speaking. We went to sleep soon after.

I woke up early. I put my outfit on and my mask on my face. I went out and waited for the men at the meeting house. They came as expected. They lined up in front of me.

"Listen Abfall, you'll call me ausbilder. You'll begin by doing fifty push up and ran two laps around the town. NOW!"

They left running and i looked at them begin by the laps. I went to the women and talk with them. I asked them to make ten outfit similar to mine, same color and same type. I then want to see the child and asked them to make mask similar to mine. They nodded and ran to found material to make the masks. Meanwhile, i went back to the training. They just finished their warm up.

"Ausl... oslb.. ausbilder, We finished your warm up."

They lined up again, breathing heavily.

"Good, now i want everyone siting on the snow shirt less, i will teach you outside."

They a great start. I would be able to make them be great soldier. I used the whole day teaching them hand to hand combat. The rest of the month went the same way. I pushed them farther and farther. To show them i was just, i did it with them. I made them swim in the cold water, stay naked outside a whole night. I made them see hell.

The first week, some tried to stop but the other made them change their choice. Time passed and they transformed in perfect soldier. I taught her machete art, knife art, hand to hand art and how to torture. I made them breack mentally and physically. They gave up but i made them stand again.

The villager were scared when they saw me train them. Vorg even asked me to be more human. Sejia became my official daughter. She began to call me dad and was bragging to her friend about having the strongest dad. Finally the month ended. They all were ready. I took a week to teach them the lucifer song. They drank my teaching. They were loyal to me. They obeyed without hesitation and looked up to me.

I took an other month to finish their training. They were almost perfect. I had the blacksmith creating machete for them with their numer on. The women made the suit i asked them and the kids made mask similar to mine but distinct. One had a tear, an other was sad. They were pretty well made.

The last day of the training ended. I made them wait for me on the middle of the village. They had to wait shirtless on the snow, blindfolded and their ears covered. They obeyed. I told the women to put the suit in front of them and the machete on top.

The children came and took off the headband and earplug. The men looked for me and spoted me in front of them.

"You're no longer Abfall, you're now full fledged truppen! I made you do what people call impossible, yet you did it. You saw hell and came back. I had to make you suffer but now, you'll be the one to make your ennemy suffer. In front of you stood the proof of your training. Your suit, your mask and weapon."

They looked down and tears began to form in their eyes.

"Don't cry, you're soldier! You're SS!"

They erased their tears and looked at me.

"Now dress up. One of the hunted reported me a group of bandit heading here yersteday. This will be your final test."

"Yes Ausbilder!"

They didn't bother going in their hhouse to change. They put on their suit in front of everyone. After twenty minutes, they were fully dressed. Black leather coat,gloves,boots and black cotton suit. They had their mask on and were standing lined up. Hand on their back. I put my mask on looked at them with pride.

"Listen truppen, we have a Bandit group to destroy. Numer 1, I want you to check everyone and make sure their gear is full. We leave when the sun go down. Vorg if you and the villager want to come see the result of the training, you're welcome."

"Yeah, i want to see. We will see from afar though."

I nodded and went to the village door. The men joined me soon after. We walked to wher the bandits were. We walked without trying to hide. I had hunters make sure their was no scout or hidden enemy. On our way, we met a caravan. The leader came to me and explained his situation, apparently, the men we were about to kill destroyed their town and were running after them. I made sure they didn't lie and told two of the hunter to bring them to the town. Men were walking next to the wagons while women and children were standing in .

We walked to the top of the hill and saw the bandits. The sun was still up and they could clearly see us. Eleven men dressed in black with white masks. I ordered the men to take out their machete and stand still.

SS marschiert in Feindesland  
Und singt ein Teufelslied  
Ein Schütze steht am Wolgastrand  
Und leise summt er mit  
Wir pfeifen auf Unten und Oben  
Und uns kann die ganze Welt  
Verfluchen oder auch loben,  
Grad wie es jedem gefällt

I began to sing and my soldier did the same. I took a week to teach them the lyric. They could now Perfectly sing was the signal to make them attack. I looked bak to see Volg with the leader of the caravan , looking at our fight. We ran to the bandits. They weren't moving, unsure of what was were fifty and we were eleven. But we were trained.

Wo wir sind da geht's immer vorwärts  
Und der Teufel, der lacht nur dazu  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.  
Wir kämpfen für Deutschland  
Wir kämpfen für Hitler  
Der Rote kommt niemals zur Ruh'

The first contact went well, it was a blood bath. Each of my men took one bandit out on the first impact. Bandits began to yell and trying to fight back. While fighting, i could see them avoiding the blood. I teached them well.

Wir kämpften schon in mancher Schlacht  
In Nord, Süd, Ost und West  
Und stehen nun zum Kampf bereit  
Gegen die rote Pest  
SS wird nicht ruh'n wir vernichten  
Bis niemand mehr stört Deutschlands Glück  
Und wenn sich die Reihen auch lichten  
Für uns gibt es nie ein zurück

I grasped what looked like the leader and stabbed his heart. He tried to breack free from my grasp but died nonetheless. He was suffocating with a pale face. I looked right in his eyes and simply let him fall on the ground. The men took care of the rest and, beheaded most of them if they couldn't just stab them in the heart.

Wo wir sind da geht's immer vorwärts  
Und der Teufel, der lacht nur dazu  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.  
Wir kämpfen für Deutschland  
Wir kämpfen für Hitler  
Der Rote kommt niemals zur Ruh'

I looked around and saw no more bandit. On the ground, headless body and red snow. I looked up and saw my men lined up, waiting for oders. I had to admit that having more people sing with me made the song more scary and strong.

I looked at them. No blood on the suit.

"Well done truppen. You deserve to have some time to relax. WEGTRETEN!"

They saluted and went back to the village. I took a last look at the battlefield and went back

On the hill

"What was that?"

"Hum?"

"don't hum me! Who is this warrior? Did you ally with sejuani? With ash and tryndamere?"

"no."

"Who is he then? Who are they?"

"Well, for the ten guy you saw lined up, they are the farmer he trained to protect the town."

"he?"

"Adolf drachen. We don't know from where he came but he saved us. We call him the black 't tell him, i'm not sure he would like it."

"You mean he made famer into warrior? How long did he take?"

"two month."

"Holy... "

they went silent for a while.

"If you went to stay with us you can. We'll help you build new house. You'll just have to give him warrior he will train to protect the town."

"By all mean! If someone like him were to protect us we would be sheltered from danger."

"so you're moving with us? "

"Yes!"

The two leader left the hill and went to the town. Since this day, the village grew. They began with fifty villager and ten SS. Two years passed. They were now three hundred. He trained ninety more SS. When they were not fighing or training, they would help with the farm or building.

back to present

I had a small army to my disposal. They obeyed me without question and were strong. They all made it past my training and won their gears. Two years passed since i began to live here. Every villager respected me. If something important was to be made or done, they would ask him if he was okay with it.

I Heard one of the talk about a nickname: "Black dragon". Made from my last name and the color of m suit. Apparently everyone knew about it.

Sometime trader would come and see my small army training outside. They would ask about what it was about and the villager would told them ewagerated story about me and this "invincible army". I used this time to learn more about this world. Apparently i was in the middle of feljord and there was a war between three faction. The first was headed by sejuani, a woman that believed weak should die. The second was headed by Ash and tryndamere. They believed that people should have a better life, an easy life. The last one was headed by the ice queen lissandra. She just wanted to rule the north with an old "nobility".

I liked none of them. The only one i could possibly tolerate was sejuani. She was right about wanting strong people but i didn't like the idea of taking the weak out.

Sejia had grown. She trained with me in the morning and was showing a lot of promise with the machete. She was know as the dragon daughter in the village. I thought it wouldn't be a problem but she soon began to act haughty saying to everyone she was my daughter. I had no other choice than beat her to pulp and make her understand that she had to stop acting like that. Seeing how i dealt my own daughter, none of my men dared to brag about their training.

One day the unbelievable happened. A messsager came to the town. I assembled the elder and made the messager enter in the meeting hall we made for this kind of event.

"Talk."

the man took out a letter and began to read.

"I, sejuani, true queen of freljord, ask the leader of the "dragon army" for a meeting in two place of the meeting will be choosen by him."

I looked confused.

"dragon army?"

One of the elder coughed.

"W-well, all the villager call your men the dragon army, i'm sure you already know your nickname so i'll pass on that."

"What do they say about us?"

None of the elder dared to speak. The messager looked away, as if he knew what i was talking about.

"Messager what did you hear about me?"

He didn't answer.

"answer or i'll make sure your head reach sejuani before your body."

He sweated and finally answered.

"W-well, there is a lot of story..."

"Tell me the more important."

"S-Sure. It said that you make your men see hell and bring them back to make them the perfect warriors. There is a story about you taking on twenty bandits alone without problem and finally it's said that when you and you're men begin to sing, hell fall on the battlefield and all the enemy can see is an army of demon running on them. Ha. And it's also said that in two years, none of the people you trained or protected died."

"is that all?"

"Well there is also this story about your faceless army never being messy or staining their suits."

i nodded at him.

"Elders, can you explain?"

Volg stood up and bowed to me.

"I'm sorry, the villager talked about you to the traveler and told them about you"

I sighed. I didn't want unecessary attention. This meeting wasn't planned but it could be a good idea. I didn't want to fight Sejuani but it would be nice if i could agree about peace. I Looked back to the messager and gave him my answer. The mmeting would be held here. She could take her men with her and she had my world about being protected in my "lair". He bowed and went back to where he came from. I was about to leave the room when Sejia came in.

"Dad there id an other messager."

"Tell him to come in."

I Sat back and waited for him to come in. A young guy entered and bowed. I nodded and asked him to read his message.

"We, ash and tryndamere, wish to invite the black dragon to our castle."

Well, it escalated quickly.

"Tell your queen i'll come in two weeks. Ask her to send me a guide."

He nodded and ran away. I couldn't blame him. I had an angry look on my face since i learned about my "legend". The elders stood up silently and began to leave without a sound.

"Number 1!"

"Yes ausbilder?"

One of my first student appeared from behind a pillar.

"call all the men. I'll give you your new task."

"Sieg heil."

He saluted and went outdoor. I waited fifteen minutes. I went outside. They were lined up, my hundred of SS. Perfect posture and mask on. Sejia was behind me and was looking prood for wathever reason she had. The villager were looking at me as if waiting for me to tell them the truth of this world. I did a good job, they all thought of me as their suprem leader.

"Truppen! In two days, Sejuani will come here. I wish to show her to not take us lightly. I will give all of you your role for this event. I wish from you nothing but perfect for my order, am i clear."

"JA AUSBILDER!"

"Good, you're dismissed."

With that the day ended. The next day i told them what they had to do. They had to make a path from the door of the village to the assembly all. To make sejuani understand we were ready. They had to put they mask on and stand still, arms on their back. An easy task but hard if they were normal warrior. The cold wind could break a man but i trained them for that and wouldn't let them join my army if they couldn't finish my training.

While i walked around the town, i noticed the children trying to follow me without showing up. I smiled and ran to a small dark path. I jumped and stood between the walls. I heard them come on and look for me. Sejia was with them. I waited for them to walk a bit further in and jumped down behind them.

"bouh!"

They all jumped. I thought they would just cry or yell but they all laughed instead. They came at me and made me fall on the ground.

"You little schurke. Why did you come after me?"

I stood up and pushed them down. Sejia was still on my back and didn't want to let it go. We went out of the path and i looked at them. They were the bunch that was always with Sejia and came to her birthday. I looked at one of the boy. He smiled and ran away. His friends did the same. Sejia stood on my back.

"Wont you go with them?"

"No..."

"What is it Fräulein?"

"They said that you would soon marry someone..."

"Well, it's true. I won't stay single all my life. Are you afraid i would let you alone?"

She tightened her grip and put her head on my shoulder. I patted her head and thought about it. It's true that i would marry someone someday. I had a lot of family trying to put me with their daughter. I could basically have a harem if i wanted. Apparently if a man were strong enough, he could have all the women he wanted.

I made her fall from my back and grasped her like a potato bag.

"Dad"

She giggled and tried to come off. I went to my house and threw her on the couch. Since i began to take care of her, i began to see her as a little sister. I taught her german song and game. She liked to play "cadavre exquis", a french game where you had to put word after word and make a sentence with someone else.

We spent the afternoon playing. I let my men have some time for them. Tomorow, they would have a long day. The night came and the town fell asleep.

Sejuani point of view

The dragon gave me a place to meet him, his lair. I didn't know what he was like. I asked the messenger what he was like but he couldn't answer. Apparently, the dragon hid in the shadow while he told him my message. He just heard a strong voice and told me that all the elder obeyed him and didn't dare go against him.

He just told her what his warrior were like. They were exactly as the story said. Wearing black outfit and with white mask. As I told him, he tried to talk to one of the warrior but he just got ignored. This man was becoming more and more of a mistery. We tried to have information from the villager but none of them dared to tell a stranger about him. We just knew he had a daughter and was a skilled warrior.

We waited For the said day. He asked me to come but never told me about coming alone. I brough my elite guards with me and my best warrior. We were fifty. If the strory were true, they would be less than twenty. We went to his lair. A big village surrounded by huge wood wall. I could see women with bow on it. They were looking at us but were relaxed.

 _Hu? aren't they scared?_

We wen to the door and saw two of the "black warrior", they had their mask on and where waiting, standing still. They didn't move until we came in front of the door. We waited two minutes until one of them yelled .

"geöffnet!"

The door opened. In front of me was a long street, leading to a big building. On the side of the street, black soldier were standing. Motionless. They made me remember about Blitzcrank. When this bastard was waiting, he would be like them.

One of the soldier motioned for me and my men to walk to the building. Bristle was nervous. They were making no sound and were standing like they were pillar. Udyr came at me and talked.

"The story were wrong... they are a hundred at least..."

"I know..."

Some of my men tried to have them react but failed. When we finally reached the building,We looked back. The soldier disappeared, as if theyr were never here . I went down and petted Bristle.

One of the soldier came out of the building and showed me the way. I asked my men to stay here and wait for me. The soldier didn't come with me. He stood outside and closed the door. I looked inside and saw a man snear a table.

He wasn't tall and wasn't looking like a warrior. I came to the table and sat.

"You can go search for the dragon."

He simply sat in front of me. He was wearing the same outfit as the men outside but his was well made and his mask was somehow different. I waited for a bit. Maybe it was a test? I wasn't really pleased but if i could have him join my side, I would be patient.

"So? What are you waiting fo? Go search for..."

"You don't look like the idea i had of you..."

The man talked. He had crossed his arm on his torso.

"I thought i would see a muscular woman with a lot of scar but instead i have a young Fräulein standing here..."

What did he call me?

"Well, you wanted to meet me, there i am. What did you want?"

This man was the feared black dragon? It had to be a joke... He was just as tall as me and i couldn't see any muscular featur that could make him as strong as the story told him to be.

"Yes... I want you to join my rank."

"And i wont."

He had to be joking. I am the strongest warrior in freljord and he dare to talk to me like that?!

"You! How dare a weak bastard like you talk to me like that!"

"Calm down Fräulein, i don't want to hurt you. I heard that you thought strengh was everything. I will make you an offer. We will go out of this building and fight. You'll send me your best fighter and i'll fight him. If i win, you'll give up, if you win, i'll obey."

"Fine!"

I will fight him! He was just a punny man. I could take three of them without trying. I went out and took my weapon and went on the street. The "black dragon came out. He took his coat off and gave it to one of his men. I grunted and followed him. Or so i thought. Udyr grasped me by the shoulder and spoke.

"Don't take him lightly, I can't feel his strengh. He isn't wasting any of his move."

"Hmmf".

I went in the street in front of him and waited . He put one of his hand up and one of the soldier came gave him a small rock and left.

"I'll throw this rock, when it will touch the ground, we begin."

I nodded and took my stance. He simply stood still and threw the rock. When it fell on the ground i rushed at him and swung my weapon. He lowered his hand and grasped my arm. I felt a punch on my face.

"noch."

I took a step back and rushed again. This time, i made him think i would use my weapon. He took the bait. I punshed him in the stomach. I thought he would fell on his knee but he just grasped my arm again and punched my face again.

"Good. Noch!"

Playtime was over! I rushed at him and swung my frail at his took his machete out and parried it. I was about to swung again but he kicked me in the throat. I couldn't breath. I tried to step back but he came after me. He took my hand and made me let go of my frail. I couldn't resist his strengh. He came behind me and kicked my leg. I fell on my knee whyle he put his machete on my neck.

His men came out in front of me and lined up like perfect robot.

"See? She underestimated me, she thought i would be weak and went at me like she would at a weakling. Do you understand?"

"YES AUSBILDER!"

"great."


	2. Chapter 2

The fight didn't last long. If i had to see it, i would say it was a one sided match but it was far from that. The fact that she just rushed at me helped a lot. It was like a child trying to fight. I just had to use small move to evade her hit.

I had to admit that she was really strong. The hit she gave me almost made me black out. Thank to training, i stood still. Knowing that i wouldn't be able to last much after this hit, i decided to put a end to this fight. I avoided her weapon and made sure she would be at my mercy. I told my men to come out to scare her men and made a "training speech". The answer they gave me wasn't expected but thant to it, her men just stood, waiting for my move.

I took back my machette and went back to the soldier that had my coat and cap. I put my outfit on and turned toward Sejuani. She was still on her knee, stunned. I couldn't reproach it to her. If for many years, i would have been called the strongest and, after so much time, someone would have beaten me like that: i would be in the same condition.

Her men rushed at her and surrounded her, making sure no one could harm her.

"So, i would say it's my win. I wont join you. However, you're welcome in my city as long as it's for peacefull reasons."

They stood silent. The man with the beast fur nodded at me and they went back from where they came. I stood until i couldn't see them and when i was sure they couldn't see me anymore, fell on my knee. The hit she gave me was hurting more than i expected. Two men came to help me.

"AUSBILDER!"

"Don't worry, i just need to rest. Just call a medic to see if i broke a bone or not."

They brought me to my house and put me on my bed. Number one and two where the one that came to help me. Since i came to this world and began my new life, they were the one that i trusted the most with my seven other first soldier, Volg and sejia. Speaking of her, she was by my side, next to the bed and wouldn't move out even if i told her to. We waited until the shaman came in. She looked at me with a frown and began to look at my injury.

"What is it shaman?"

"Nothing."

"There is someting and i want to know."

"You won against Sejuani."

"Yes so? You wanted us to join her?"

"No, but you obviously don't know about her clan..."

"What about her clan?"

"You'll know soon enough."

She stopped at that and began to work on my was about to use her magic but didn't use it and looked at was as if she saw a ghost. I asked her what happened and apparently, my injury was healing by itself. If i stood on my bed until tomorow afternoon, i would be totally healed. She was stunned and asked me if she could ask one of her shaman group, the leader, to come and see what else my body was hiding. I accepted and she left.

Sejia laid down next to me and curled up on my chest. She fell asleep on me. I didn't want to wake her up so i didn't move. I finally fell asleep. When i woke up Sejia was gone. I stood up and began to dress up. As i was about to come out, Volg opened the door and looked at me with a grin. He asked me if i was up for a beer and, without waiting for an answer, took me to a pub that opened not that long ago.

We ordered some beers and volg began to talk.

"I wanted to ask you, why don't you take a wife, i mean with all the girls that come to your house, you have a lot of choice."

"ho? I never heard of anything like that. Sometime Sejia would go the door but she told me it was the kids that were playing around."

"Ho? Ho ho ho. And you seriously thought it was the truth? Well that would explain that rumor..."

"A rumor? Better thant the story about my faceless army or our death song?"

"Well ... ha ha ha.. i knew you would be still angry about it... but yeah, better thant that."

"So?"

"It's said among women that to be able to meet you or go out with you, one must first gain the trust of your daughter."

"... You're right it's better than the other rumor."

We laughed and talked for most of the afternoon. When i went back to my house, i was a bit drunk. I stopped in front of the door not sure if i was drunk or if i was dreaming. Someone had put a heap of fur in front of the door and a small dagger well decorated. I pushed it on the side and went in. I Went in the living room and saw Sejia sitting on a chair, in front of me.

"Dad, can we talk?"

She had a letter on her hand and was looking serious. It was the first time she talked to me like that so i just nodded and sat on the couch.

"SO you know who sent you this?"

She showed me the letter, but kept it in her hand. I couldn't read it. I was to far and didn't really care.

"no."

If stare could kill, i would be dead.

"The WOMAN that sent it wrote something about a futur wedding and you don't know who it is?"

This time it was my turn to get stunned. Sejia just told me i would be wedded to a woman i didn't know and by the look on her face, she didn't like the idea.

"I don't know, this is new to me."

"She said that you won a fight against her and by her clan's rules, you made yourself the perfect wedding partner."

I finally understood what the shaman was talking about.

"Must be Sejuani then."

"What?"

"Well, she is the only woman that fought against me so it must be her. Though i didn't know about this part."

Sejia, who was angry at first was now angry, was now smiling and giggling.

"Finally a mom i can accept!"

"Wha..?"

I thought about the rumor Volg told me about. I remembered about Sejia parents. For what i was told, they were great warrior. It wouldn't be strange for her to search for good substitute for her mother. Apparently, i was a fitted well as the dad. She jumped off the chair on my stomach. I almost pucked.

"It's noted that you should meet her in a month. She will send someone to take you for the meeting."

"Don't she first need my approval for this ?"

"Nope, you won against her and i'm sure she would use all she have to drag you to this wedding."

"You seem hapy about that.."

"Yup, she is the strongest mom i could hope for!"

"ha... ha ha..."

I had no right to refuse, Even if i wanted. I sighed and thought about what to do. Someone knocked at the door. I used it to escape this new problem. I opened and saw Number 1.

"Ausbilder, an envoy of the queen came to the meeting building and ask for your presence."

"tell him to come tomorow morning, i'm tired and i need to sleep."

"Yes ausbilder."

He saluted and went back to the envoy. I closed the door and went to my bed. Life began to be... eventful here.I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Morning came... too fast. I woke up, readied myself and went to the meeting building . I had my mask on for ... reasons. I had sleeping bags on my eyes and i couldn't let him saw it.

As usual two of my men where outside the building, motionless. I sat on my chair and asked to one of the guard to make the envoy come in.

It was a woman.

She came in and bowed.

"Greeting black dragon. My queen and king tasked me in giving you this letter."

Some could think she was unrespectful. Like my men. I could see that he wasn't pleased by the way she was speaking to me. I nodded to him and he relaxed.

One of the secretary went to take the letter and gave it to me.

"Sir Black dragon.

Hope you will excuse us for this lack of manners.

We didn't knew about your real name so we had no choice but calling you by your war name.

We would like you to come to our reception. We already sent you and invitation but due to some event we had to make it earlier.

It will take place in two week. We are sure you already know about the location of our castle.

If you accept, please tell it to the messenger. We sent you

Best regard.

Queen ash and King tryndamere."

I expected it...

"You can go back to your queen and tell her i accept."

She nodded and went out. I called my ten officer and asked her to prepare our army, it would take nine or ten day to reach her castle. They all saluted and went to prepare. Sure we had 100 men but it wasn't all. I use the time i passed her to make the build advanced warfare vehicle. They were made with wood but were deadly.

The first was a basic wagon with a big crossboy. I made them add pannel to protect the gunman. I had the women use it, they were more accurate then the men and that way i would have a way to destroy big beast.

The second was more advanced. I made them build a submachine crossbow. The arrows were smaller than the first wagon but it was usefull against humans units for it could fire a lot of arrow in a short amount of time..

The last one was a tranfort wagon used for food and injured people. I used iron to protect it. They didn't have a lot so i used it only for this type of wagon.

At the end of the day, they had everything ready and everyone was waiting in front of the town. I took all my SS but only half of my archer.I had them walk in this order: First me and my SS, second my One shot crossbow, third my archer, fourth my transport wagon and finally my submachine crossbow wagon. The sigh was nice.

"GEHEN!"

We began our trip to the castle. With this army, i didn't really have to worry about any encounter. I looked in front of me and smiled. Ten days of vacation.

Little did i knew that Sejia was hiding in one of the transport wagon.

Sejuani Point of view

He won so easily... It was like... a child fighting against a troll. He used my strengh against me and made me unable to fight back. When i saw him go back to his man without even worrying about backstabing, i felt something strange. H got his coat on and turned back to me. I couldn't hear him. I was focused on his face and didn't know what this feeling was. Udyr and Olaf came to me and brought me to our camp.

We talked and none of them could tell me what this feeling was. I asked them to bring me our shaman and to left us alone. They did so and i was now alone with the shaman.

"Shaman, i need you to tell me if i'm sick!"

"Ho?"

"Since i lost to the Black Dragon, i felt my stomach warming up everytime i thought about him. Why is that?"

"Ho ho ho. Well first i think you should remember our rule about man and woman fight."

"What are you... ho ..."

"Yes! And that feeling you have is called love."

"Bullshit!"

"Or so you say. Just give it some thought."

She left my zelt and left me alone. Maybe she was right, maybe it was love... Well it was the first time someone won against me in a fair fight without restriction. The only one that came close to this result was Darius but he wasn't that great in hand to hand fight. This black dragon was the first one that fought against me without fearing me. I called olaf and asked him to bring some present to the Dragon. If i had to marry someone, it should be him, he was stronger and his face wasn't half bad. Plus i was 23, the perfect age to have healthy children.

ash point of view

"Dear, did you hear the report of our spy?"

"Hmm?"

"Sejuani lost to someone in a fair fight."

"Wha... are you sure?"

"Yes apparently, she wanted the black dragon to join her rank and he asked for a fight. According to our spy, it was a one sided fight. He won without breaking a sweat."

"Humm... he sound like a great treat."

"I wouldn't be sure about that. Apparently, the city he protect is wealthy and the people love him. Not to mention that his men are loyal beyond reason. One of the spy saw what looked like a training. The dragon and his men were shirtless and running in a snowstorm while singing."

"Sound like stupid."

"Apparently they are really disciplined. But the most important part is that he won against Sejuani."

"Why?"

"Do you remember what happen when a woman of her tribe lose to a man?"

"She can ma... nooo?"

"Yes, and seeing that she wished to find a husband but no man could win against her... If we can ally ourself to him and him and sejuani marry, we will be able to bring peace, finally."

"we'll see..."


	3. Chapter 3

The trip went well, The surprise of finding Sejia aside, nothing hapened. On the way, i talked with the woman they sent to me. At first she didn't speak but when sejia came and jumped on me, she finally smiled and began to talk. I swear, this girls is 10 and she act as if she was 8 or less. It look like i spoil her too much.

She explained me exactly how this world worked. Until now, i just had some piece of information. I made her talk without revealing my lack of understanding. Sejia played an important role in this. She was siting by my side and was playing with my mask and machete. I suppose that seeing this little boyish girl playing like that next to me made her more at ease.

Apparently, we are on a country called freljord, ash is The public leader of this country and while they can't fight because of the institute, Sejuani and Lissandra try to gain people so they can win the ruling seat. Seeing the evolution of my city and the story about my small army, they want me to join their talked like that all night and at the end of the trip she simply called me drake.

When we reached the castle i was a bit disappointed. Sure it was big and all but it was mostly covered with snow. If i had to manage it, i would have a unite to clean it. As a tactician, this snow could be used at my avantage if i wanted to destroy it. I made the men stop and made them build our camp. Well made tent and fire in the center and war wagon on the outside. I made sure they had all the orders and took sejia with me to the castle gate. I had my mask on, like my soldier. The archer just had a scarfs on their faces. Apparently, among my men, it was said that i disliked to show my face to my ennemy because they weren't deserving it.

On my way to the castle i studied it. It was build against a mountain.I could see three enclosure. The first was well made for defense and i could spot a few cannon on and archers. The second was more like a simple wall with just a few archers on. The last one had some cannon too and was well protected. It was built rising to the castle so i had a perfect view of the castle. Mostly made for appearance. The sight began to disappear as i approached the gate. A guard came to us.

Ash point of view

As i woke up, i went to the window. Today was the day the girls i sent should come back. I sent her for two reason: first, she was the only one that stood with me since the begining of my fight and so, my most trusted , i saw her as my sister and wanted to give her some time far from all those barbarian in the guard.

I looked outside and was greated by something i didn't expect. It was like a track. They were walking at the same pace. In front of them a unit of people dressed in black and, ahead of them, a man. What surprised me the most was the little girl i could see walking by his side. She was speaking to him and laughing. I Took a cristal the institute gave me and pointed it to them. It was a device made to see further than eyesight. Now that i could see it clearly, the girl was on this man back. I could see his face because of his mask but the girl was laughing happily. I put the cristal down and went to ready myself. Tryndamere was already up and surely training.

Adolf point of view

As i walked in the castle i could hear people talking.

"Who it-is?"

"Don't know but seeing how he is dressed, maybe he is the black dragon?"

"Nahhh, he is way to short and thin. Must be one of the faceless army."

"Yeah, maybe, but who is the little girl with him?"

I sighed and looked in front of me. We was about to reach the castle. I told Sejia to stay quiet, it made the girl envoy we went in the guard made me wait in front of a big door, it was well made and without doubt, the rock i could see were ruby. I sat on a seat near the door and sejia sat on my laps. Since she made her mind about me marrying Sejuani, she had been a lot more glued to me.

On the other side of the corridor, i saw a big man with a white fluffy beast. He was laughing about something. As i was lost in my though, the guard came back and told me to come in.

The room was big, really big. They had guard on the way and i could spot a few people, noble prehaps. Sejia was hiding behind me. As we reached the throne, i finally saw the king and was a real beauty, white skin and hair and blue eyes. As for her figure... Could be called a godess i guess? After looking at her, i looked at her husband. A tall well build man. Since i came to this world, i understood that i was average. He had a fierce look and i could see he was used to fight.

The guard left us when we were in front of them. I stood still. Not bowing or saluting. I was about to say something but the man spoke first.

"What with this? Does the black dragon look down at us? Why did he send a weakling and a child?"

"Tryndamere! Calm yourself. Sorry sir... sir?"

"You may call me black dragon as your husband said. As for the child she is my daughter."

"Ho..."

"Tch, as if you could be the black dragon. You wouldn't be able to win against our weakest warrior!"

"Tryndamere!"

"I see. Then i guess it was a mistake to came here. King tryndamere, Queen ash. It was a pleasure."

I turned around to face the door and began to walk. Sejia came with me. I could hear the queen telling something but didn't understand. I know my reaction was childish but being called a weakling when i came for a peace talk... I felt angry. I exited the room and went to the guard.

"Could you bring us to the castle wall?"

"S-sure sir!"

As we walked for the exit, The envoy came to us. She had different clothes and seemed a bit uneasy. She walked with us, silently. Sejia was still silent, i found it unusual but said nothing. When we finally reached the gate she finally spoke.

"How did the meeting go?"

"We wont be at war if it's your question."

"Wh-what? weren't you going to ally?"

"Well if things went different, maybe."

"What happened?"

"Being called weak and ridiculous didn't really help."

"The king called you..."

"Yes. So i wont be at war with your country but i wont be your friend either. Were you to need help, i wouldn't lift a finger. "

"Huu..."

"Well, we will left tomorow. Feel free to visit us before we leave."

She had a nice face. As if i told her a violent truth. I nodded to her and went away. Sejia giggled and told me that she wanted to see around the camp. I told her to wait until i could order one of my men to help her. When we reached it, i did so and she left happily. I was sorry for number 7. It seemed that she liked him a lot so i had to ask him to go with her a lot.

I went to my tent and asked my officer to come. I told them to let no one come in our camp until our departure aside from the envoy. I also asked them to tell me if someone tried to come in. It was midday. I went outdoor and took the men that were doing nothing with me to train. As usual we had our training outfit.

Recently, i had the women make new training outfit. For the men, only pant and shoes. I had them make light shirt for the women.

We began as soon as they were ready. We began with a long run. I ran with them and looked at the castle. I spotted the queen with the envoy. It looked like they were talking. While we were runing, some people came with us. Guards maybe. We ran for two hours. Some showed difficulty to keep up so i ran with them and made sure they ran until the end.

Finally we came back near the camp. I had them line up and make space between them. We did push up and abdo until no one could do more. I let them rest and made them spare. It took five hours to finish everything. It was longer than usual. The guards that joined us left and we went to change back. Sejia was sleeping in my tent, number 7 standing guard near the entrance.

When he saw me he nodded and left. I took my outfit and began to change back.

Ash point of view

The meeting was a failure. Tryndamere made it a failure. This man came frome his city to great us and get insulted without reason... I was surprised by his look though. He was small compared to all the "great men" i knew. He wasn't that muscular either. First, when i saw the man come in with the little girl, i thought it was a joke but the way he walked showed me wrong. He walked without fear and with conviction. His mask made his facial feature unreadable but if tryndamere didn't say all those insults, he would be the first to talk.

While i was thinking, Everia came in. I asked her to talk with this black dragon to see what he was like.

"Hey!"

"Evaria! How did the trip go?"

"Not bad, on the way to his city i met saw bandits but on the way back, i was with the drabon's army."

"Really? How did it go?"

"Well, i was with the dragon during the trip. He was talked a lot and surprisingly he didn't know about this world current political."

"Hum... anything else?"

"Well, His daughter is a handfull but he spoil her a lot and love her. His men admire him. I talked with his officer and they talk about him as if he was a god. They liked to tell me about his battle and how his death dance was amazing."

"I see... I had some guard join his training earlier. I guess it has been one hour? He let them train with them so i guess he don't see us as enemy."

"Well yeah..."

"what?"

"He don't see us as ally either. He told me thatt he wouldn't lift a finger if we were in need..."

"is that so... Some time i really regrets marrying tryndamere... If not for this peace i would have never married him..."

"I know..."

"Did you know he was seeing a woman from the institute of war? I had a spy make sure of it."

"Well, it's not surpising?"

"Yes..."

 _And there it goes... a lot of bla bla bla about her love life._

Adolf point of view

It was getting late. The guard came back to my tent some time. Some of ash spy tried to enter in the camp. We captured them and held them in a tent with ten of my men guarding them. We had three of them tied up. If they were like Sejuani men, just looking around and speaking with my men, it wouldn't be a problem but they were looking at my wagons and i didn't like that.

I thought they would let them and say they had nothing to do with them but someone came. The guard came in my tent and told me that "braum" was asking for an audience. I told him to bring him in. To my surprise, it was the man i saw when i went to meet ash and tryndamere.

"guten abend, i'm black dragon nice to meet you."

"Ho ho ho, name is braum, a pleasure."

"May i know why you came here?"

"I heard you had some of our men in your camp, may we get them back?"

"I'm sorry but i don't know what you're talking about."

"Ho ho ho. The queen had some men trying to study your army without notice, can you give them back?"

"So you wont lie hu? Well, i may have some of those abfall but i don't know why i should give them back."

"A favor?"

"Well, just tell her that the next time i catch them, i will kill them. I wasn't really fond of the king but knowing that she tried to spy on me, i feel like we wont be people are a threat"

"I will tell her."

When he came in he had a wide smile but after hearing me, it disappeared from his face. He stood up and left with a guard. Ash... a dangerous fellow. She just met me and already, she tried to see what my army was like. Sejia was still sleeping. I told the guard to wake me if somthing happened and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I waited three days before releasing them. Meanwhile i had the spy tell me everything they knew. Apparently they were still new to this job. When they saw me come in and took out my torture stuff, they began to spill out everything. How easy...

Apparently the king and the queen aren't in the best relationship possible and the men split in two groups. The first one willing to go with the king and the second wiling to go with the queen.

If one was to attack now, this kingdome would be ... finished.

Within those three days, i showed this people the power of my small army. I made them practice and train.I had them maintain the wagons and the weapons. Meanwhile i trained Sejia and spent time with was delighted. Seeing her i had doubt about her beeing 13, she looked more like 16. The last day, i made everyone wake up at night and we departed before the sun show up.

When we left, I looked back and saw a small light in the castle. As expected, they kept an eye on us. On the way back we encoutered a lot of small caravan. They were coming to the city so I had them come with us. We also saw some troll on the way but they just stared at us and stood their ground. As if expecting us to have a reaction. I just had the wagons ready to fire if needed but we kept ou pace.

The rest of the trip was peacefull. Nothing worth mentionning. As we reached the city, I had the wagon stored and I gave one week to the men. I slept well this night.

While I woke up, I heard some sound in the house. Sejia was sleeping in the bed near mine. I took my machete and went in the living room. I looked around but couldn't spot anything. As I was about to leave, I cough a small sparkle in the corner of the room. I threw a small dagger only to have it come back at me. I dodged it and crouched. I had nothing on me aside from my pant and my machete. I hid in the shadow and waited. Nothing moved for two hours. Finally, something came out. A tall man with a big silver armor. He looked like those japanese assassins I saw in some newspaper when I was younger. He looked at me and stopped moving.

Ifelt something behind me and slashed at it. As I did so my blade got warded off and the man I saw in front of me was now behind me.

"Magic huh..."

I kicked him in the face and threw another dagger at him. He disappeared and a shuriken grazed my cheek. He returned at his previous spot. This magic was truly dangerous. I had to found a way to defeat him. As I was thinking, he rushed at me and tried to stab be. At war there is no rule. I kicked his balls. If I had my usual stuff on, I would have tried to stop him differently but the fight wasn't fair since it beginning. He fell on his knees, foam coming from his mouth.

I tied him to the chair and removed his armor and weapons. To make sure I wouldn't escape, I kept his mask with me. After making sure he couldn't move or speak, I got dressed and went to search for some men and the shaman. After thirty minutes we came back. He was still unconcious and at the same place. The shaman wrote a circle preventing anything unatural to happen for at least three hours while my men had their crowwbow aimed at his head.

I threx the bukket of water on his head and waited for him to wake up. He had a lot of scar on his body. His life must have been quite hard. I looked at his weapons. They were well made, sturdier than my men machete. I was about to take the shuriken when I felt a glare. I looked at the man.

I motioned for the shaman to take off the clothe on his mouth and as soon as she did it, the man tried to escape. Two men came behind him and subdued him. Seeing that as an opportunity, I spoke.

"hallo mister assassin. First I ask for your forgiveness concerning the kick. If I had an other choice I would have used another way. That being that I have a question. Who are you?"

The man didn't move. He stared at me.a difficult one hu...

"I see so you want to play that game."

I sasked the shaman to come out. I didn't want her to see what I was about to do. I closed the door and put the daggers on the table next to his seat.

"You see, back then, I always made people answer my question. Willing or not."

As I said that, I stabbed my machete in his right leg. He didn't flinch, as expected.

"You know, with time, I learned how to torture someone without killing him or damaging him to badly."

I took a dagger and spiked his foot on the floor. This time I moved the dagger to have him react. But, then again, he didn't move.

"I learned that not even the strongest could endure torture for too long. And, forgiving you for your attempt, I asked you a simple question. Why did you make me do that?"

He remained silent. It will take longer than expected. I went out and told other guard to make sure no one would come near the house. I told Sejia to go with the village chief until I told her otherwise. I came back in and took out my coat.

"You see, I would gladly ask you thing nicely but it seem that you wouldn't answer so..."

I stabed his left arm. This time I heard him cringe. Perfect.

"I'll ask you again. Who are you?"

silent... again. I took an other dagger but, as I was about to stab his right hand he finally spoke.

"Zed"

Finally, I thought he would resist more but it look like I was wrong. Then again, I stabbed him in extremely sensible area.I put down the dagger and put a chair in front of him. I sat down.

"See? It not that difficult. Now, why did you come here?"

"... I got paid."

His eyes flinched... he lied. After so much years and encounter, I could detect the smallest sign on someone face. If not for constantly speaking with liar and traitor, I would have never see that he was lying. I took a dagger and stabbed his hand.

"I forgot to tell you I hate liar. Now, why did you come here?"

He looked at me and after a few minutes finally spoke.

"I heard about a new power rising while spying on some Ionian elders. I got curious and wanted to see if it wass true."

I see, if I remember well ionia is an island near Noxus. Information travel fast.

"I see. Why did you try to kill me?"

"You threw a dagger at me."

Ha... yeah it's true that he wasn't the first to attack... Maybe I overdid it.

"I see..."

Now that I thing about it, if this guy could work for me it would be great. I have no assassins and someone with such skill would be more than usefull.

"Would you mind working for me?"

His eyes shot open and he looked at me in disbilief. Well it's true that I was torturing him a few minutes ago but...

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, as you may already know, I have a good army but I have no spy or assassin. The two guys keeping you on this chair are my most trusted warrior so don't mind them listening to this proposition. So, Would you like to work for me?"

He looked at me, studied me and kept quiet.

"I know you're a ionian but I have a big plan for this world and it would be great to have someone like you working for me."

"What if I say no?"

Ha, I forgot about this possibility.

"Well I would let you leave after taking care of your wound but the next time I would see you, I would kill you, you're dangerous after all."

He seemed uncertain.

"Can you give me three months? I have to talk about it with a good friend of mine."

Well, if he has an important one, it wouldn't be strange for him to talk about it with her... I got softer since I came to this world...

"Very well. I give you three months. Nothing more. After this, i'll concider you an ennemy."

I told the guard to clean his wound and had the shaman heal him. At the end of the day, he disappeared. I was about to go back to the house but something coming to the city entrance caugh my sight. I Told the guard to have everyone on the wall. Was someone attacking us?

When it came closer, I finally saw who it was... Sejuani...I told the guard to keep their cross bow down. She came at full speed and stopped a few centimeter in front of me. She jumped down Bristle and came at me. She grasped my collar and stared at me angrily.

"Why did you go meet The bitch?"

Must be talking about ash... sigh...

"I was invited and I wished to meet them."

She was still glaring at me... Why is she still angry?

"That's it, you're coming with me, we are marrying today."

Well, that escalated quickly …

"Can I have a world on it?"

"No!"

As she yelled, bristle used his tusk to throw me on him. I was surprised and souldn't react. I tried to come down but ice appeared and stuck me on bristle.

"magic..."

"Yes, I wont let you run away. "

As she said that she jumped on and we went away.

A few days later.

"Shaman! Why can't we get married already?!"

The shaman stared at sejuani, bored. I already told you. We have to wait at least two month befor marrying you. He need to follow the tradition before marrying you.

"He already won, what does he need to do ?"

"your clan have to accept him."

Hearing that, sejuani laughed and looked at the shaman.

"Seriously?"

She grasped the shaman arm and brought her outside.

"Isn't it enough for you?"

It has been eleven days since she kidnapped me, and five days since I began to live with them. The first day I tried to run away but sejuani stare prevented me to do so. I don't know why but this girl stare was far more dangerous than her punch.

Since then, I began to speack with her people. I made friend with a guy named Udyr. Apparently he had a girlfriend in ionia but choose to stay here to help sejuani being the queen. Olaf... well, we got friend after a small drunken brawl. His punch were dangerous but I subdued him without too much probleme. The second time he went berserk and I had to ask for help to stop him without hurting him.

Now, I was drinking with everyone, celebrating a good hunt. Surprisingly, those people were nice, really nice. Sejuani left a few hours ealier to see the shaman. Luckily she had to wait two month before being able to marry me. It may sound strange but … I wasn't ready for this.

Two months later in ionia

"Karma, did you read the report from the kinkou order?"

"No why?"

"Take a look."

Irelia hold out the report and karma took read it and looked back at her.

"Is it a joke?"

"No, the shadow order and syndra disappeared a few weeks ago. First they tought it was syndra doing but when they went in the temple, there was nothing, as if the shadow order never existed in the first place. Syndra floating castle also disappeared. Shen saw it fall in the ocean. I don't know what is happening but it can't be good."

karma sat and massaged her head.

"Sigh... It couldn't be better. I received news of noxus. They are apparently moving. The institute is currently busy trying to stop the void so they can't do anything. It's a matter of time before they start anything here..."

The women looked at each other and sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Knowing that she had to wait to marry me, Sejuani began to ask about me. I told her the basic: no memory and Sejia. I stayed in her "city" one month and used this time to have a better understanding of her. She is a a nice young woman, two years younger than me. She asked me to spare at least twice a day and though it was hard, i always won. Aside from one fight. I slashed her torso by mistake and one of her... how should i put it... well she is well develloped ... It surprised me and she put me on the ground at this moment.

We also talked, she is really nice, a unique personnality. I thought she was rude but she just was honnest. Finally this wedding doesnt sound so bad anymore. After the end of the month i made her an offer. I asked her to come live in my city for one month so she could see how i lived usually. She wasn't fond of the idea but her shaman told her it could help her understanding me so she accepted.

When we reached the town, the guard knew of our arrival thank to our scout and the door were already open. When i came down bristle and went to the guard, something brought me to the ground, as if a car toppled me. I looked down to see Sejia with her head down on my coat.i stroke her head and sighed. I forgot it was the first time i went somewhere without her and for so long.

Sejuani came down too and helped me up. Sejia was still hooked to me but when she saw Sejuani, she his behind me. Seeing this, Sejuani laughed and tried to pat her head. However Sejia wasn't fond of the idea and avoided her. They kept "playing" this "game" for a long moment. Finally, tired, Sejuani looked at me.

"What's wrong with her?! Why wont she let me touch her?"

I looked at Sejia but she was glaring at Sejuani. Was she shy?

"She is just a bit zaghaft,."

"What zaghaft? Wait, there is something more important, how come she is so fast? I can't even touch her. Even if i'm not giving my all, she shouldn't be able to escape me."

"Well, i trained her since her 8. I'm pretty proud of her."

Sejuani raised an eyebrow and looked at Sejia. The two glared at each other. Seeing that none of them was about to give up, i went to Vorg and asked him if something happened while i was away. Apparently something happened between King tryndamere en Queen Ash. Their forces split and know, they try to settle this peacefully. Also, it seem that Noxian troops were seen going to Freiljord. Trully, even in this world human can't cast their stupidity aside. While we talked, N°2 and 6 came to greet me. Apparently people came to join us while i was away and apparently my offizier were training them. Vorg gave me a paper with a list of name and some number.

"... 200 new soldaten? 50 new bowmen?"

"Yes, since you won against sejuani, warrior came from alle tribe to train and join the mighty army of the black dragon."

"still, it's a lot."

"Yes but the number her are the one that succeded the test, it was a bigger number before. As for the food and ore, we have more than enough. A lot of trader came here and since our tax are low, our people are happy to help us if needed."

"perfekt."

Everything is going fine. We should just be warry of Noxus movement and Ash clan news. I gave my intruction to the elders and vorg and went to my house. Home sweet home. While i walked in the city, people came to greet me, we talked and before i knew it,i was surrounded. When they finally let me go, i resumed my walk and went to my house. They put a fence arround my house and i could spot two guard in front of the gate. Whan they saw me, they saluted. I told them they could go and watched them leave. I was about to open the door when...

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA"

I turned around to see Sejia on sejuani shoulder yelling happily while sejuani was laughing like crazy and running. So they now get allong... I turned to the door and opened. I went in the living room, took off my coat and sat in the couch. Soon after Sejia came running in and jumped on my laps. Sejuani came after her and sat next to me.

"Dad! She is awesome!"

Sejuani laughed and grasped Sejia to put her on her laps.

"Yeah i like you too little one"

The two were getting alone like mother and daughter... Things were getting easier than expected. I would lie if i said that the time i spent with sejuani didn't make me attracted to her. Well, that's what she was hopping for and some company wouldn't be bad.

The rest of the month went well. I took the girls with me to train the new recruit and Sjia and Sejuani strenghten their relation. One night, while Sejia was in a friend house, Sejuani sneacked in my bed and, surpised mother fucker, it shared our first night together. She was surprisingly cute, she wasn't as wild in the bed and this gap made me exited. Let's just say we didn't sleep much. Because i'm a nice guy i'll tell you this. Here body is... impressiv. One would think she would be muscular under her armor but he would be so wrong. She sure has some muscle but her body is that of a perfect beautiful woman. I truly hit the jackpot.

The next day, when Sejia came in, she found us lying in the bed naked. Tired from the long and eventfull night, i didn't react immediatly when she came in. When i finally spoted her, i saw a big smile on her face and she went running outside.

"Great... "

Sejuani grumbled and nuzzled against me and kept sleeping with a satisfied smile on her that today was a rest day, i went back under the blancket and embraced Sejuani. We spent the day lazily, Sejuani was still tired from the night and, to my surprise, she was a virgin. She told me that she was waiting for a suitable man and didn't want to loose her purity to some weakling.

What a cute girl...

The end of the month was comming and with it, our wedding. Rumor of our "passionate love" began to spread and warrior kept coming in my city to join my army. I thought nothing more would happen but...

It was still early but i went to train with sejuani when Vorg came running at me .

"Sir, a couple is asking to meet man said it was about a promise. I'm sorry... We couldn't stop them..."

So he came back..."

"Don't worry, i know who it is. Sejuani, do you wish to come with me?"

"Yes!"

As we walked, Sejuani was looking at my face, a devilish grin on her face.

"Do i have something on my face?"

"No, i just was thinking about last night."

...

The trip to the meeting hall was silent. I said nothing as Sejuani was still smiling. When we reached the hall, I saw "zed" and a floating purple woman talking. I was about to greet them but Sejuani was faster than me.

"ZED! SYNDRA!"

Yelling, she ran to the purple lady and hugged her. Well, it seem that they know each other. I went after her and joined the group.

"Sej, what are you doing here?"

"HA! It's true that it had been a while... I found a husband and i'm currently staying with him. We are marrying tomorow."

Ha... I almost forgot, hopefuly, Vorg will finish everything by tomorow. Sejuani men are already here , camping near the entrance of the city.

"Seriously? Who it is? Is this man his manservant?"

Sejuani laughed and looked at me. I sighed.

"No, it's him."

"Syndra" looked at me and snorted.

"This punny man? You must be laughing. He don't even ..."

Angered, i released my bloodlust at her. I won't let some snorty brat look down on me. As i did so, her face went white and she fell on the ground. Tssk... I hoped that she would at least offer some resistance...

As i was still glaring at her, zed came between us and kneeled in front of me.

"I'm sorry sir. She didn't know."

I looked at Sejuani and she also had a plae face. I sighed and stopped to emit bloodlust. Well it look like i can use a powerful bloodlust now, training with olaf was useful after all. It was just a test but it went rather well. I looked at both of them and the color on their face were back.

"Well, i suppose you came back with an answer that wont make me disapointed?"

"Yes, i also wish to ask you a favor."

"sprechen"

"Would it be possible to make a facility to house my men?There is 300 men and women, with half of them still in training. I also wish to have a house for me and syndra."

I see, so that's why he asked for so much time... well it's not as if i didn't expect it. I nodded and called N°1. I told him to bring everyone, from soldier to apprentice. It took an hour to have them ready. When N°1 had everyone , he faced me and saluted.

"Everyone is ready ausbilder."

"Great."

I went in front of the troops , leaving a two girls bewildered behind me.

"Listen well, Today, a new group joined us. They will be my eyes and ears. But as my arm, I need you to stay strong. That's why today will be the most tiring day in your life. Today you'll build a temple with a training facility. You'll have until the end of the day. If you do not succed, i'll personnaly train you and make your life a living hell for a month. If you succed, i'll give you all two week of vacation. You'll be under N°1 Order. Glück."

I saluted and went back to the small group.

"Well, Zed, i advice you ro go see N°1 and tell him your wish for you new home. Lady syndra. I'll let you go with Sejuani in our house to speack. I'm sorry but i won't be able to stay with you today for i have a feast to prepare for tomorow. Also, sejuani, you're shaman need to see you for this, wir sehen uns später."

Syndra point of view.

When we reached the city in freiljord zed told me about, i was surprised. I always thought freiljord people were barbaric or always fighting but when i came in, i saw a lot of new thing. People were laughing, child were playing and soldier were singing. They were all shirtless in the cold weather aside from some that were , i suppose, supervicing them. While we walked some guard came to us. Zed ninja tried to make them sleep but they were well trained and stopped the ninjas attack.

Seeing that, Zed ordered his men to fall back and asked them to let us pass for we had to meet their leader. Hearing that, one of hem asked us to give them a proof and so, zed took a paper from his armor and gave it to him. The man that saw the ninja attack earlier had run to a house not far from here. If thing got serious it would get troublesome.

After making sure of the letter, the guard nodded and brought us in front of a big building with a giant square. We didn't wait long but zed asked me to behave. It was the first time i saw him so warry of someone. I was speaking with him when i heard some one yell my name, when i looked at what it was, sejuani was already hugging me.

Since we met in the institute we found that we had a lot in common so we became friend.

I asked her what she was doing her and she told me she was to wed the black dragon. I looked beside her to see an average man. He just had some scar on his face but aside from that, nothing special. I asked her if he was a servant but apparently it was the black dragon.

I snorted and insulted him. It could only be a joke. How could a man like him be the man that beat zed and became his master? I soon regreted saying it. Just after i ended my sentence, a powerful bloodlust hit me. I was used to bloodlust, Darius and talon always tried to make their enemy hesitate by constantly emiting it, but his... it was like being crushed under a giant foot. I could hear or uderstand anything. Zed moved and soon after, i could move. The man was sighing. He looked at sejuani and me and finally to zed.

What a fearsome man. After zed made his request, he called one of his men and after an hour, an army was standing in front of us. He ordered them to build us a house in less than a day. Normaly, one would hear a retort after ordering such a infeasible task but they just stood here, waiting for him to finish his speach. When he finished, they began to move without wasting a single moment. I could even spot villager helping them...

He came back to us and gave us our schedule. Zed was right. Better be his ally than his ennemy.


End file.
